


You Look Perfect Tonight

by CaithyCat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: At Bex and Bowie's wedding, Cyrus brings a plus one: TJ.





	You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music while I worked and Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" began playing. I suddenly had visions of a TJ and Cyrus dancing at Bex and Bowie's wedding.
> 
> Might be nice to have the song in the background when that scene starts.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“No problem, Underdog. Thanks for the invite.”

Cyrus beamed up at his plus one. It felt a little embarrassing to call him his date, though technically, that was what he was. Andi and Buffy had teased him when they found out he asked TJ. 

Meanwhile, TJ returned his smile, making the young Jewish boy’s heart speed up. It had been doing that a lot, lately. TJ would just smile or smirk or grin or even pout and Cyrus' heart was suddenly jumping all over the place like he just drunk an entire pot of coffee by himself. It all felt so new and frankly, just a little scary and confusing.

Coughing to hide his blush, Cyrus looked away and directed his attention to Ham and Celia upfront. The two proud parents were saying fond words about Bex and their new son-in-law, Bowie. 

It was a long time coming for those two to finally get married, giving Andi the complete family she had longed for since the day she found out the truth about who she was. Surprisingly, it was Bex who had proposed.

The wedding took only a month and a half to plan, since neither the bride nor groom wanted anything extravagant. They had decided on having the ceremony at the nearby chapel and the reception in the Macks’ backyard.

Andi, Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah, and Ham had done all the decorations themselves that very morning. Glittering fairy lights hung from tree to tree and on the patio. Dark blue tablecloths covered small round tables and topped with origami flower centerpieces that Andi made herself. At the center of it all, they erected a makeshift dance floor. 

Bex, much to her displeasure, had been talked into wearing a white dress by Celia. But Andi had sneakily added touches of dark blue sequins and rhinestones to the bodice.

(“Because black on your wedding day is just a big ‘no’!” the youngest Mack had insisted when Bex asked for black.)

There were very few guests. Just some close family and friends, a couple of Bowie’s friends and co-workers at the music store, as well as Andi’s friends and their family. Unfortunately, Cyrus’ parents (both sets) couldn’t make it so, instead, Cyrus brought a plus one: TJ.

The basketball player had been surprised when Cyrus asked him but immediately said “yes”. Cyrus had felt giddy for days after that, driving himself nuts trying to find the perfect suit and wondering if he should ask TJ if they could wear matching ties. (In the end, he got too nervous to ask him but it turned out that Andi had given the jock a heads up on the color theme and so TJ unintentionally ended up matching with Cyrus. Thank you, Universe!)

So, now there they were, sitting at a table with Buffy and Jonah. Andi sat with her grandparents, near the bride and groom.

After Celia and Ham said their piece, Andi went up. She looked radiant in her dark blue cocktail dress with white sequins that she designed herself. Jonah hadn’t taken his eyes off her all night. 

Through tears and a shaky voice, she talked about her parents’ start as high school sweethearts, how Bex made the biggest sacrifice for her sake, and how both managed to find their way back to her and each other. 

“No matter how late we started,” she said, flashing her parents a quivering smile as she did her best to gather her emotions. “I’m still so happy that you guys are my parents. And, now, I can’t wait for our new life together. As one family. I… I love you, mom… I love you, dad.”

Bex fought tears as she opened her arms. Andi ran into them, wrapping her arms firmly around Bex as Bowie wrapped his own arms around both of them.

“We love you too, Andi,” Bex said, kissing Andi’s forehead. “We always have and we always will.”

The guests clapped at the touching display. Cyrus, himself, could feel his own tears forming and he fought them back, not wanting to cry. He felt a hand on top of his own. TJ’s hand. He turned his head to see that the other boy was also watching the display, attentively, even though his hand was on top of Cyrus’. He felt comforted by that fact.

After the speeches, the dances began, led by Bex and Bowie. The crowd gathered around the makeshift dance floor and watched as the couple took their first dance as husband and wife.

 

 _I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead._

 

“This is so beautiful to watch,” Cyrus said, softly.

 

Beside him, TJ nodded. “Yeah. They look really good together.”

 

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

 

Celia and Ham joined the dance. Following their lead, Jonah crossed the dance floor so he could offer his hand to Andi for a dance. Soon, Buffy too was swept away by one of Andi’s cousins. Many people were dancing now and in the center, Bex and Bowie were immersed in each other’s eyes, laughing and talking in hushed voices.

 Among their group of friends, only Cyrus and TJ remained standing. Involuntarily, Cyrus couldn’t help his deep sigh as he watched everyone else.

How he wished he could dance too. But… it wasn’t like he could ask a girl. And besides, he was kind of hoping… never mind.

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time._

 

A nudge on his side jolted him out of his musings. He turned to the boy next to him.

TJ flashed him a small smile before jerking his head towards the dance floor. Cyrus tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

And then, TJ held out a hand to him. For once, the normally confident athlete looked shy. It was so darn cute. Immediately, Cyrus slowly felt his face turning red, from his pale cheeks to the tips of his ears. His heart beginning to speed up, Cyrus wondered if everyone around him could hear it as well as he could.

TJ didn’t need to say the words. But, it was clear as day. He was asking Cyrus to dance.

He accepted.

 

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine._

 

Clutching Cyrus’ hand firmly in his own, TJ led him onto the dance floor, finding an empty spot. Cyrus’ hand twitched, as he wasn’t sure exactly where to place his hands. How did two boys slow dance?

Soon, his right hand found TJ’s left and his left hand laid on TJ’s waist. TJ’s other hand also found its own spot on Cyrus’ waist. Taking the lead, TJ began to sway them.

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

 

Shyly, Cyrus lifted his eyes and met TJ’s own. The bright baby blues stared back at him, the soft look reflected in there making Cyrus’ heart pump so hard that he feared that it might jump out of his chest and run away.

 

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own._

 

“Is this okay?” TJ asked, sounding nervous all of a sudden.

Fearing his words would fail him, Cyrus could only nod, adding a wide smile for reassurance. 

TJ visibly relaxed and the dance continued.

 

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes._

 

Cyrus felt himself moving closer to the taller boy, unable to deny how much he wanted there to be as little space as possible between them. His nose was practically touching TJ's chin as he looked up at him. TJ’s grip on his hand tightened.

Their eyes never left each other, not once.

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight._

 

Despite feeling the surrounding eyes on them, Cyrus couldn’t help himself. He laid his head on TJ’s shoulder, breathing in a faint scent of a light man’s cologne and something that was uniquely TJ.

In turn, TJ seemed to bend his head, lips practically at Cyrus’ hairline, making the smaller boy shiver at the contact. He was feeling things he never thought he would in his lifetime.

Who knew it felt this good to dance with someone you liked?

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect._

“ _I don’t deserve this_ ,” TJ softly sang into his ear. “ _You look perfect tonight._ ”

Warmth pooled in Cyrus' chest when that gentle voice filled his ears. 

And as the song played its last notes, Cyrus felt like he was floating on clouds. He didn’t want to let go. And by the grip on his hand and waist, neither did TJ.

The next song played, an upbeat pop tune by some boy band whose name Cyrus should know but at the moment couldn’t seem to remember.

He was still high on the feelings brought about by his dance with TJ.

 He lifted his head from TJ’s shoulder to look at the taller boy. He was looking at Cyrus, still with that soft expression that made his heart go "badumbadumbadum" in increasing intervals.

“Thank you,” Cyrus said with a smile. “That was… amazing.”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, it was.” He was still holding Cyrus as he continued, “Underdog... This might be a little sudden but... I swear, I've been thinking about it for a while."

Cyrus was now giddy with anticipation. "Yes, TJ?"

"Will you… go on a date with me?”

After that exhilarating dance that made him feel a hundred different emotions all at once, who was Cyrus to say “no”?

“That sounds absolutely perfect.”


End file.
